This disclosure relates to managing use of network resources on a device. Many communication devices include data, applications, and network resources whose accessibility is controlled by security protocols. For example, user accounts, administration rights, password protection, database management, and others may be managed by or otherwise associated with different entities (e.g., an enterprise, a user).
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.